The present invention relates to a latch device and, more particularly, to a latch device including a clutch function to avoid damage to components of an outer operational device of a lock.
Various door locks have been developed according to differing needs in different places. One type of the door lock includes a latch device mounted between inner and outer sides of a door and having a latch. An outer operational device is mounted to the outer side of the door and operatively connected to the latch device. The outer operational device includes a handle for retracting the latch from a latching position to an unlatching position. The handle can not be pivoted when the latch device is in a locked state for burglarproof or curfew purposes. However, components of the outer operational device are liable to deform or damage if the handle is forcibly pivoted while the latch device is in the locked state. The problem is aggravated if the handle is in the form of a lever that amplifies the force applied to the lever.
Thus, a need exists for a latch device with a clutch function to avoid damage to the components of the outer operational device of a lock.